Carson Hawthorne
|billed_from = Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec, Canada |trainer = Dave Finlay Dave Taylor Wiliam Regal |debut = January 14, 2016 |retired = N/a }}Carson Alexander Hawthorne (born May 2, 1988) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling and World Wrestling Headquarters. In XHW, he is the current Bronx Champion in his first reign. Early life Carson was born on May 2, 1988, in Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec, Canada. Carson grew up as part of a poor family, and thus spent a lot of time playing within his neighborhood with others his age. While in high school, he played running back on their football team. He was ranked highly as a prospect and was to go to a college of his choosing with a full scholarship, but was injured during his senior year. At the age of eighteen, he discovered professional wrestling and became addicted to it. After years of working dead end jobs, Carson decided to take money he had been saving and travel in order to gain professional wrestling training. He soon found mentorship in Dave Finlay, Dave Taylor, and William Regal. He spent three years training before beginning to look for a promotion to work for. Career Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling (2016-present) Carson was rumored to be in talks with Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling, becoming confirmed when a profile was posted of him on the XHW website on January 1, 2016 as a member of Ignition. He was also announced to be apart of the tournament to crown the first-ever XHW Bronx Champion (formerly the East Coast Championship, reinstated for the new Ignition developmental territory for XHW). He debuted on the January 14th edition of Ignition, where he had a strong showing in the first round of the Bronx Championship tournament, but lost the match after Christian pinned maVen. The following week, he picked up his first victory in his professional wrestling career after pinning Snydergaard. Later in the show, his name was drawn to be one of five representatives of Ignition in the All or Nothing battle royal, where the winner would main event SuperBrawl X for the Undisputed Championship. Pursuit of the Bronx Championship (2016) At Xtreme All Access, Carson won a 20-man battle royal to become number one contender to eventual Bronx Championship tournament winner, Arin Vegas. Later in the night, he made a main roster appearance during the All or Nothing battle royal, where he lasted to the final two before being eliminated by the winner of the match, Howell. On February 18, Carson unsuccessfully challenged Arin Vegas for the Bronx Championship. During the match, Carson would sustain a minor injury that would put him out of action for two months. Carson returned on the April 14th edition of Ignition, cutting a promo on his return. He made his in-ring return the following week, losing to Justin Locke. During a segment on the April 28th edition of Thursdsay Night Showdown, Carson was granted a number one contender's match for the Bronx Championship against Locke, with the stipulation that Carson must win the match with his finisher, Off With Their Head!. During the events that lead to the announcement, Carson began to make a transition to being a face. Despite champion Arin Vegas' attempt to spoil the victory for Carson by hitting his own finisher on Locke, Carson hit his finisher to win the match the following week. At Xtreme All Access: SuperBrawl X, Carson unsuccessfully challenged Arin Vegas for the Bronx Championship. Bronx Champion; King of Trios (2016-present) The following Ignition, Carson interrupted a promo by Justin Locke, who was trying to become the number one contender for the Bronx Championship, and stated that he deserved another shot. Arin Vegas then popped on screen and said whoever could win their match that night would become number one contender. Carson interfered in Locke's match and caused him to lose, while Justin did the same for him later in the night, causing neither to become contender. On the June 9th edition of Ignition, Arin announced that Carson and Justin would have a best of three series for number one contendership, with the first match being a pigsty match, which Carson won. Carson would lose the second match, announced as a Bra & Panties match. In the rubber match, neither Locke or Carson were able to win the Last Man Standing match due to Vegas interfering and causing neither to answer the count of ten. Following the match, Carson convinced the general manager, Layton Wescott, to make the Bronx Championship match at XAA: God Amongst Men a triple threat Full Metal Mayhem match between the three men. At the event, Carson would defeat both Arin and Justin to become the new Bronx Champion, winning his first championship in his career. In his first match as the Bronx Champion, Carson Hawthorne lasted to the final three in a battle royal on the July 14th edition of Thursday Night Ignition, along with Arin Vegas and Justin Locke, to name the three men to represent Ignition on Team Ignition for the King of Trios tournament. World Wrestling Headquarters (2016-present) Carson signed a deal with World Wrestling Headquarters on April 13th. He made his in-ring debut in a dark match on the April 21st edition of Thursday Night Showdown in a winning effort against Kinley Krow. He made his debut on the main card of Showdown the following week, defeating Allen Guiliano and Chris Orton in a triple threat match. Following the match, he announced he was going to pursue the International Championship. Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship (2016-present) Plans changed with Carson, as he was announced to be apart of a tournament to crown a number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. On the May 12th edition of Thursday Night Showdown, Carson pinned Reaper in the main event as part of the first round of the tournament and followed with a victory against Brad Blevins the following week. He made his pay-per view debut at Event Horizon, defeating Saraya Waters in the semi-finals of the World Heavyweight Championship Contender's tournament. After the match, he had a staredown with World Heavyweight Champion, Nick Sanderson. Carson won the World Heavyweight Championship Contender's tournament by defeating Jacob Cass in the final round, earning right to challenge Nick Sanderson for the World Heavyweight Championship at Grindhouse. He failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship in an old-school steel cage match in what many called a very close match. On the June 30th edition of Thursday Night Showdown, Carson was involved in a segment where he and XHW rival, Arin Vegas, joined forces due to them having common enemies, dubbing their team name The Uprising, a rehashing of a tag team Arin was in during his early career in XHW that he was in with WWH Hall of Heroes member, Devin Copeland. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Off With Their Head!'' (Rolling elbow smash) :*''Blitzkrieg'' (Sharpshooter while grabbing the opponent's head/hair/face) *'Signature moves' :*''Cronos' Fall'' (Rolling cutter) :*''Hawthorne Heights'' (Swinging fisherman suplex from the top rope (as a superplex counter)) :*''The Fall of Ares'' (High-angle frog splash) :*Garvin stomp :*Pull-back snap swinging neckbreaker :*Cross chop :*Multiple boxing body shots finished with a straight-handed throat thrust :*Swinging leg hook belly-to-back suplex :*Running stomping big boot :*Jumping back elbow to a cornered opponent :*Forward fireman's carry slam followed by a running senton :*Rebound clothesline :*Superkick :*Scoop lift spun out into a back-to-belly piledriver :*Repeated bottom rope double foot stomps to a grounded opponent followed by a corner slingshot splash *'Signature Taunts' :*Extending his arms out and hollering at the crowd "I'm the best in the world!" :*Taunting in the opponents face while they are down :*Acting to check a watch :*Generally antagonizing the crowd with slurs against his opponents *'Entrance Music' :*"Dragonfly" by Shaman's Harvest (XHW; January 14, 2016 - April 14, 2016) :*'"You Want A Battle? (Here's A War) by Bullet For My Valentine (XHW, April 14, 2016 - present; WWH, 2016-present)' Championships & Accomplishments *'Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling' :*XHW Bronx Championship (1 time, current) Personal life Carson is fluent in both American English and French. Outside of wrestling, Carson is proficiently trained in boxing.